7th Reconnaissance and Infiltration Group
7th Reconnaissance and Infiltration Group The 7th RIG is an outfit in the Connery server. The 7th RIG is currently recruiting for new members. Just try to contact mybrofromtheouthside on Saturdays. Doctrine We believe in using skill instead of numbers. We choose to challenge Planetside 2's motto, "SIZE. ALWAYS. MATTERS." We achieve victory through other means. We use unconventional tactics to gain an advantage over our numerical superior enemy. Our outfit use communication and coordination to make sure that our attack is successful and complete. We use anything and everything (but hacking and cheating) such as terrain and the ability to contrive a situation in our advantage. Divisions The outfit is split into divisions that specialize in a certain skill, and the divisions are further split into numerous other subdivisions which focus more on specific skills. Infantry Division They are the main bulk of the entire outfit. They wrestle against enemy forces for the control of facilities. 300th Spartan Brigade The 300th Spartan Brigade consists of Heavy Assault and MAX units. They are the perfect embodiment of the New Conglomerate philosophy. They hit hard, and they take can take a beating. They will be the spearhead in an assault on any facility, and if necessary, they will defend a sieged facility to the last man. 23rd Medical Corps The 23rd Medical Corps consists of Medics. Without the Medics the entire outfit cannot survive an enemy assault. They revive, they heal and they also fight. Under the Hippocratic Oath (it's a real oath that real doctors take), they will not leave any man behind, and they will try their very best to keep them alive and well. 314th Mechanical Battalion The 314th Mechanical Battalion consists of Engineers. They take care of the MAXs and other ground vehicles. They also set up turrets to aid in the defense and assault of a facility. The Engineers will supply ammunition to their fellow teammates (there will be no discretion between outfit member and non-outfit member). They will also set up many of the ambushes which utilize the use of turrets, C4 and anti-tank mines. Special Operations Division They are the best men in the entire outfit. They use their skills and experience to achieve victory. For someone to join the Special Operations Division, he/she must be invited by Special Operations Commander, mybrofromthesouthside. Ghost Team The Ghost Team consists of the best and most skillful men in the entire outfit. They are the most clandestine team in the entire outfit. They are unlike any other group in the entire outfit. Instead of the typical 4 squad platoons, they are split into two separate squads. They are the masters of unconventional warfare and covert operations. When the enemy realizes that their base is under attack, the Ghosts are already gone. They deprive a seemingly invulnerable zerg from their precious resources, which will lead to their doom. The Ghosts will also be key in the breaching and total destruction of the enemy defense. "Death From The Shadows" 501st Stormtroopers The 501st are the shock troopers of the outfit. They are deployed via Sunderer or Galaxy. They use surprise, skills and sheer brute force to overcome numbers and take a vital facility. Training New Members are required to attend Training Day on Saturday, 10:00 AM PST in the VR Training. New Members will be briefed on breaching tactics, base defense and other basic tactics. Special Operations Training If a member of the outfit is invited to join the Special Operations Division, they will be trained so they could be the best they could be. They will be taught base layouts, infiltration and exfiltration tactics, and the weakness of their enemies and their own weakness. After training, they will be then assigned to either Ghost Team or the 501st Stormtroopers. Category:Outfit Category:Connery Category:New Conglomerate